I Will Be the Flame
by Arina907
Summary: Little J returns to the UES to help Chuck win back Blair. Will their twisted and devious plan work?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl or any of the characters and yada yada. My characters wouldn't be so wishy washy;)**

"Chuck."

"Huh? Jenny?" He said as he began opening his eyes.

"Chuck, do you still love Blair?" she asked.

"How did you get in here? What time is it?" He asked in complete confusion

_This must be a dream_ he thought.

"Answer the question, Bass." Jenny said sternly.

"Yes. Yes I do. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Good. And how do you feel about her and Dan?" She asked sounding like a detective inquiring on the whereabouts of a missing person.

"Honestly?" Chuck replied while rubbing his very tired eyes.

"Of course." Jenny said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, honestly it is sickening. They are so wrong for each other. It hurts, and hurts even more for my sister."

"Sister..?"

"Serena."

"Right."

"So, why are you here, Jenny? Back for more?" He said in the most asshole voice possible.

"Ha! No, Chuck. I'm here because I have an idea of how to break them up. It is just as sickening for me to watch my brother be in the arms of such a prissy, snobby, and pretentious girl."

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Jenny smiled, "Are you in or what?"

"I guess. What did you have in mind?" Chuck said stepping out of his silk sheets.

* * *

*Spotted: Dark Knight, Chuck Bass leaving Terra Bella with his very own new bella, Jenny Humphrey. Watch out B, looks like you're not the only one who has moved on. Xoxo*

Blair read this in shock. _Little Jenny Humphrey._

"Hands off! He's my man!" Blair said out loud.

"What'd you say, babe?" Dan said as he came into the room.

"Oh, hi honey." Blair said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So what were you saying about me?" Dan asked.

"Nothing important. Anyways, I have to run some errands, I'll be back later!" Blair yelled as she ran out the door.

_This is not possible. How could Chuck do this to me?_

* * *

"Jenny, this wont work. She'll see right through it."

"Calm down. Yes it will. If I know one thing about Blair Waldorf, it is that she cannot control her feelings for you."

"Let's just hope this works." He said solemly.

* * *

Confused, Dan went over to the couch. Why was Blair running away like that? Did something happen?

On the coffee table he saw her phone, with a Gossip Girl blast on the screen. He quickly, without hestation, grabbed it.

His jaw dropped as he said to himself, "This can't be true. This can't be true."

**What'd you think? Should I continue? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Chuck!" Jenny yelled.

"Whaaat?" He responded.

"She's coming! Look!" She yelled gesturing towards the penthouse window.

"Jenny, take some clothes off."

"Chuck!" She scolded.

"It'll be part of the act. I'm not a pig anymore."  
"I can see that, Bass. I've been in your bedroom for over an hour and you haven't tried to sleep with me. Major props." Jenny said, as her dress slipped off.

He smiled and ruffled his hair as a knock struck the door. Chuck took a deep breath a went towards the door. "Wait!"Jenny yelled. "Let me open it." He laughed and she turned the handle.

"Blair." Jenny said with a completely sly look. "Chuck's a little..busy at the moment. Could you come back later?"

"Humphrey, let me in. I need to talk to him."

"I think you've done enough talking for one week, B. I must get back, though. Toodooloo." Jenny said as she began to close the door. Blair's heel came in the way.

Her eyes closed for a second in an effort to keep herself from crying. "Let me see him. Please."

"Haha, fine." Little J laughed.

"Chuck."

"Yes, Blair? Is there something you need to say? You very rudely interrupted my…meeting." He smirked.

"Uhm, gross. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Now that Bart is…"

"I'm fine. Bart's fine too. We're all fine. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait." Blair said lightly tugging on his robe.

His mouth formed a gentle smile. _This is going perfectly! She'll be mine in minutes. Hell, I am Chuck Bass!_ "What's up?"

"I…I…I don't think I'm over you."

_Finally! She said it! I knew it! I love you too, Blair. I love you so much that these last few months have killed me inside._

"You're dating Humphrey. This isn't fair. Not to him, and not to me. I'm tired of playing games. We're not little prep school children anymore. So, until you figure this out… Goodbye. You know where to find me." He struggled to say. No matter how hard his heart ached at the sight or even thought of her, he knew he was doing the right thing. Maybe "I love you" wasn't strong enough this time.

"And what is you dating Jenny Humphrey going to do for this?"

"Blair. Stop. Do you even hear yourself? You broke up with me, got married, divorced, and are now seeing a guy that you and only you see as a good match. And As for Jenny, that is none of your business. You gave up any right to judge me and my decisions on whomever I chose to date when you ran off with him. Please, think about what you're doing."

"I suppose that's right. Bye…" She said in a trailing off voice, as she exited the penthouse.

"Jenny!" Chuck yelled to the kitchen.

"Hey, give me a second, I'm getting a phonecall."

"Hey big bro, what's the happs?"

"Jennifer, are you seriously dating Chuck Bass?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters."

"Oh really, how?"

"Last time you two…You know. He hurt you. He took advantage of you. How can you actually stand 2 minutes in the same room as him, nonetheless date him?"

"Dan, this is really none of your business. I appreciate the brotherly love, but who I chose to date is up to me to decide. And yes, I am dating him. Now, I must be getting back to my _boyfriend_."

"Call me later. Bye." Dan said as he put down his phone.

"What even?" He said to himself.

"Who was that?" Chuck asked.

"Dan."

"Oh…OH! And how did that go?"

"Our plan is working perfectly!"

"Wonderful." Chuck said.

"I think it's time we go our separate ways now. At least for tonight. Goodnight, Bass." Jenny said as she walked out the room.

***SPOTTED: Blair Waldorf leaving the Empire owned by her dark Prince, and returning to her white Pauper in Brooklyn. I wonder what that could've been about. Poor Lonely Boy. Xoxo gossip girl***

Well look at me! I finally updated! Woohooo! It's almost midnight, and instead of doing my Calculus homework, I decided to finish this. Well, whatever. Please review and tell me what you think, as well as possible ideas for the further plot you might have. Next chapter, things will start fizzling with the Dan and Blair's relationship. Expect jealously, and…maybe even a breakup? XOXO -A


End file.
